User talk:BF10/Archive 7
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! ---- About that image Aplogies about the whole thing with the image I posted's name, as I didn't know that you can only swear in the chat beforehand. It won't happen again, and I'll make sure to censor the names of my images before I post them here in the future. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a one-week break from doing ANY editing on this site. BlueEyesRobotDragon 03:56, October 29, 2016 (UTC) RollbackPig Ay BF10, since Enemy Lists can't have any more actual users (probably excludes blocked forever users) shouldn't you update the disclaimer on your talk page? It could be a bit misleading, since you can't actually make an enemy list with an user-that-didn't-get-blocked-forever or so Elemec (talk) 23:14, November 6, 2016 (UTC) This is late but... }} } My PvZH Rank Just to let you know, my timezone is GMT +7, not GMT +8. I wrote GMT +8 by accident :P S12. . 05:17, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Friendly Tips #looking at the situation of "disruptive" users, I would recommend requesting Wikia/Fandom staff to disable account creation on this wiki #taking your anger or annoyance out in the block reasons will only encourage them to continue, which is counterproductive not only you but the rest of the admins here. Just block with standard reasons. doing the opposite of Number 2 should quickly cut down on account creation that seems to be based on proxy, continuing to fight fire with fire will not end well. It will stress you out. Mocking the "trolls" in their failure tends to encourage rather than discourage. its best to ignore them and they will lose interest. More accounts were created yesterday and I expect more. Hopefully you are willing to take my advice Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:45, November 16, 2016 (UTC) What is wordbubble? Can't believe it. I'm 15 and still dunno what it is. __abc__ (talk) 10:05, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, but how can I use my wordbubble to talk or leave a message to you??? __abc__ (talk) 01:07, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Still dun get it. Maybe I am super stupid. __abc__ (talk) 01:24, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Tournament GamerNerd i (talk) 01:43, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Could you move my Tournament Schedule? Hey mate, could you move my schedule past 4:30 PM? I have work at that time, and I REALLY wanna participate, but I can´t at that hour, its until past 4:00 PM, so at least for having a bit time to prepare, can it be at 4:30 PM? PLEASE!!! LarryMoments (talk) 23:51, November 22, 2016 (UTC) LarryMoments just commented here LarryMoments (talk) 23:51, November 22, 2016 (UTC) It would be 5-8PM Jacobacranmer 13:02, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Possible Reschedule Hello there, how are you? I would like to ask if the match between Jack and I could be rescheduled to tomorrow as I was not available on Wednesday due to it being my brother's birthday, which we are celebrating today. Jacobacranmer 13:27, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Please I have 2 socks to me User:All New Music Video 123 User:New Music Video 123 Facelifted Block it - So, BF10, I can see that you blocked an user named Gigatuar that you trought that he was another user named Giga Gargantuar, while he wasnt, maybe the names confused you but he isnt the same person, so, if you can, unban him yo avoid any kind of drama between you two. TheTroller44 (talk) 17:58, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename Removal bit.ly/2hYOuUp bit.ly/2hdNYCS bit.ly/2iiiM7A Mental Skillness Some help please. Hello fellow Admin of this site. I am very annoyed to tell you this, and I'm basically losing my mental stability over this but... I need coins for the next update, I've been trying and trying! I've installed apk files. Extracting with my android! I used a password unlocker for imp's sake! Since you're a really smart and trustworthy admin, can you please give me a specific guide. I mean, I really hate saying this but, I have no other choice. Please reply. Sincerely, the zomb-I mean shambles and gambles! Shambles and gambles (talk) 11:21, January 8, 2017 (UTC) |}} Hi, do you see pvz comics?BestBMCplayer (talk) 13:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC)BestBMCplayer (talk).